Legends and Heroes of the Leaf
by Barsen'thor
Summary: For every legend there is a beginning. It all begins for a choice.For Naruto that path began when he made the choice to become a better shinobi after his Wave Mission. He rose up to inspire his comrades, and send fear to his enemies. Nar/Shiz saku/sas ba


**Legends and Heroes of the Leaf**

A/N: After the death of Haku and Zabuza Naruto looks at himself and wonders how he fits as a shinobi and realizes he needs much improvement. Deciding to take a page out of Zabuza's book he begins to train more serious to become more powerful to protect his love ones.

**Chapter 1: Iruka's Guidance **

Team 7 walked unusual quiet back to Konoha. For Naruto who was usually hyper active and always goofing off was walking silently behind his team. Kakashi looked back at the blond a little worried. He knew from personally experience Naruto was going through a tough time. Sakura was too busy looking at Sasuke and dreaming about her time with him. So she wouldn't even pay the slightest bit of attention to her teammate who need moral support.

They pass through the gate where Kotetsu and Izumo were standing guard. To their surprise they didn't hear Naruto's voice. They were half expecting to hear him ask Sakura on a date.

"Oh is that Naruto?" Izumo pointed out as Naruto was slighting trailing behind his team with his head down.

"It is… I wonder what's wrong with him. He doesn't seem like himself. Did something happen?"

"You know that look Kotetsu, did he make a kill on that mission or did something where he saw someone die and he couldn't do anything about it?"

"I hope he feels better soon. This village has been dull since he's been gone. He could provide some entrainment."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately Naruto was thinking about what had transpired during his mission against his battle with Hakuk and his talk with Zabuza. While he wanted to change the way of being a shinobi, he wasn't stupid enough to know if this cycle existed since the time of the founding of the hidden villages than he couldn't just break it with just petty words. If anything he needed to look at himself as a shinobi and improve. Both Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei save his life more than once. He never felt so helpless with in life before. And there has been many times when he felt helpless.<p>

'_Sasuke was able to keep a clear head and defeat the Demon Brother's. He also was able to fight Haku on even terms while I couldn't do anything. Even against the water clone of Zabuza's, I couldn't do a thing. Kakashi-sensei was amazing, but I am I a bad ninja… Haku died when I'm sure we could have been good friends. To die for another, to sacrifice everything… even your dream… for another… what does that mean… I don't understand what to do anymore.'_

Kakashi stopped short.

"We're going to have a week off. Use this time to rest and refreshed your gear. Also, take some time off to relax." Kakashi said.

'_I need this time to rest from using Sharingan. It's been far too long since I've had to use it that long. Also… Naruto will need time alone. Despite the success of this mission, he is still troubled over Haky's death. It's making him question his own ideas of what it means t be a shinobi.' _Kakashi knew it may have been harsh but he knew from experince that before he could offer help, the person needed time to think things through._  
><em>

Naruto instead went to the ninja academy to search for Iruka. He knew Iruka would be the one who knew him best and would tell him if he was truly capable of being a shinobi.

Naruto was silently the entire way. He went to the playground and sat on the swing like he use to when he was a kid.

Naruto waited unusual patiently as he watch Iruka direct Konohamaru and the rest of the next Genin hopeful's run around. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Iruka heading towards him.

"Naruto… what you doing here? How was your mission?" Iruka asked. He paused when he realized Naruto wasn't boasting how great he was or what he did. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei, am I a bad shinobi?" Naruto asked slowly. If anything, Iruka was surprise by this question. It was a question Iruka never thought he hear Naruto ask that question.

"What happen? Did something go wrong during your C-Rank mission?" Iruka-sensei asked him. Naruto looked at him and Iruka could see sadness and confusion in his eyes.

"Our C-Rank mission became an A-Rank Iruka-sensei."

Iruka open his eyes. This was something he didn't expect to hear. For a rookie genin to go on an A-Rank mission and come out alive was truly amazing. But that also meant…

"Did someone die?"

"No, I couldn't do anything. Sasuke almost was killed and Kakashi-sensei got injured."

"I see, but that's the way of the shinobi. Every shinobi must face this in their life. Death is a natural part of life and its something shinobi's all over encounter. Hardship, pain and fear is something every shinobi must face to become stronger. They must also learn to overcome it."

"Am I a good shinobi Iruka?"

"What's gotten into you? You've also boasted about being the greatest?"

"I just need to know."

"To be perfectly honest Naruto you're the worst shinobi I've ever met. Nothing about you says you're a shinobi." Iruka suddenly realize he may have went too far and quickly looked at Naruto who was indeed looking down.

"Iruka-sensei… can you give me some pointers… to be a better shinobi?"

"Naruto I can't… I'm still an academy trainer and I also have to take care of the missions. But… I do know a better teacher than me. I'll have him meet you at training ground 9."

"Thanks… Iruka-sensei."

Naruto got off and went to the training ground immediately. Causing Iruka too slightly smile at the blonde's drive to train. But he was also worried about what happen at Wave Country.

Naruto wasn't feeling energetic today. He was thinking about his battle with Haku and Zabuza. If he was to feel pride about anything, it was he saved Kakashi with his ingenious plan to outmaneuver Zabuza. But that was only one thing. He didn't keep up with the situation and his loud attitude nearly got him killed. So much even Zabuza and Haku had to correct him on how to be a proper ninja. Even Kakashi-sensei had to scowl at him for failure. He thought he could make a name of himself despite a failure and an idiot. But now he knew despite being an idiot he wouldn't have survive another mission like that… despite how much he learn from it.

A noise caused him to turn around and Naruto scream in frustration.

"The Closet Pervert? What are you doing here?" Naruto screamed at Ebisu.

"How rude. For your information Iruka-sensei told me you were looking for training to be a proper shinobi. I'm doing this as a favor."

"But why you, I defeated you with my Harem no Jutsu." Naruto protested.

"You caught me at a weak moment. Besides, I am a specialist at teaching. I can make you stronger, smarter and greater than you've been in your whole life." Ebisu proclaim.

Naruto looked doubtful.

"I doubt that… Konohamaru wasn't that strong when he trained under you."

"Konohamaru-kun is just beginning to understand his abilities. I had to take it easy with the young master. You however, I think I'll be giving you training I give to the elites of Konoha."

"You train the elites. Now that's a good joke if I've ever heard one." Naruto said. He still looked doubtful.

"If you don't believe me you can ask Kakashi-sensei. I've even train him for a short time."

"You train Kakashi-sensei?"

"Along with many Jounin's and ANBU of the village. I am the elite teacher Ebisu. It's why Hokage-sama gave me the responsibility to watch over Konohamaru-kun. Naruto-kun, I have seen your records and I must say… you're a disgrace to the name Shinobi!" Ebisu shouted.

"I want to become a true shinobi. It's why I went Iruka-sensei to become stronger. But I'm not going to train under someone who I can easily beat."

"If that's the case Naruto-kun, how about this… if you outrun me… I'll request for Hokage-sama to train you. Then that will prove you're closer to becoming Hokage."

"Then this will be easy." Naruto shouted as he took off.

Naruto tore through the village and stop at Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was grinning a bit like an idiot.

"That was a bit too easy." Naruto step inside but was surprise Ebisu sitting on the stool finishing his ramen.

"You're very slow Naruto-kun. I manage to finish three bowls since you got here." Ebisu said. He pushes up his shades and smirk. Naruto screamed and took off.

Naruto turn the corner after running nearly three blocks. He turns the corner only to run into someone. He looks up and sees Ebisu.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ebisu demanded.

Naruto screamed out in frustration and took off once again. This time he did not stop until he reaches the memorial stone.

"You have to better than that Naruto-kun." Ebisu shouted as he was standing in front of the memorial stone.

Naruto nearly was going nuts and crazy.

"Taju, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto screamed in frustrated. Soon hundreds of Naruto's were scattering around the village.

"I see, a bit smart on your end to use so many Kage Bunshin's, Naruto-kun. But it cost a lot of chakra and, you under estimate the abilities of a true shinobi.

Naruto meanwhile jump onto the Forth Hokage's head and looked around as his clones were running around the village. However he didn't see Ebisu anywhere.

"I guess he gave up." Naruto replied as he started to grin like an idiot.

"Who gave up?" Ebisu asked him from behind.

Naruto jump up and immediately fell from the Fourth's Head. With Ebisu looking on.

'_Naruto-kun doesn't understand of being a shinobi. He just tires himself out hoping to take out his opponents. It's a tactic a street thug uses… not as a shinobi. At this rate, he'll never be a shinobi.'_

Down below, Naruto had fallen into the hot springs and immediately jump hot realizing the water was too hot. Naruto climb to the edge and slowly came resting. His Kage Bunshin's disappeared and he laid down completely exhausted.

"Have you've given up already Naruto-kun?" Ebisu asked.

Naruto looked up angrily.

"Why the hell are you keep following me? Give up already." Naruto yelled.

"But you are supposed to get away from me. That is if you want to become Hokage. But at this rate, you might as well quit being a shinobi."

Naruto jump up angrily. He threw a right punch at Ebisu but before Ebius vanished.

'_Bunshin no Jutsu?'_

Naruto fell straight into the hot spring again and jump out with his skin a bit red.

"Are you ready to accept my training, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up almost as if he couldn't believe the outcome.

"Follow me Naruto-kun." Ebisu said as he turns away toward the forest training ground.

Naruto slowly followed Ebisu.

"Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei has told me a great deal about you and what you need improvement on. In truth, I would recommend you to return to the Academy. However, that would be a waste of time and Iruka-sensei has told me you don't do well in classrooms. So I believe the best way to approach someone in your situation is directly. By showing you what needs to be taught. So I want you to remember what I'm about to say, because I will say it once. You lack discipline."

Naruto looked away almost as if he could not believe what he heard.

"How does discipline matter in a shinobi? Isn't it about mastering cool jutsu's and becoming strong?"

"Fool, that's not what a shinobi is. If you don't have discipline, then you can't use ninjutsu. You say you want to become Hokage, how will you become Hokage if you can't even discipline your mind and master yourself. If you want to learn how to be a real ninja so you can become Hokage, then you will listen to me, and you will do things my way."

"I've beaten you with my Haremu no Jutsu." Naruto proclaimed.

"Don't think your great off a disgraceful jutsu as that. It takes years of discipline and training to truly master a technique. Also… its not about learning jutsu's and flashy styles. It's about using these basic things. Naruto-kun, I want you to remember this. First, you must discipline your mind and body so they can be in harmony with each other. Two, become wise, that means training your brain to study and learn more. Idiots have no place in the shinobi world and they are the first to die without a dream."

"No thank you, I don't like studying."

"I thought you claimed you want to surpass all the previous Hokage's. Already you are telling me you can't surpass them."

"What did you say?" Naruto screamed.

"Every Hokage has studied to become wise. Even the Sandaime Hokage-sama, has read every book within Konoha and knows them by heart. That says he has already surpass you and you will never be Hokage."

"If old man Hokage can do it, so can I."

'_Who would have thought that was what was needed to motivate him.'_

"These are the things I am going to teach you. One is discipline, stealth, agility, and cunning, being able to endure and have endurance. Learning to be invisible and too become a master of motion. If you can masters these, then you will be ready to become the Hokage. Naruto-kun… the training will be tough and hard. There will be times when you will quit. But I must ask you, are you serious and devoted to train as a shinobi?"

"I don't quit and I don't go against my word. That's my ninja way."

Ebisu looked surprise.

'_He has, undying guts to succeed. Most shinobi's don't have that even as a genin.'_

"Then let's see how well you do under my tutorage."

"There is one thing I'm wondering about." Naruto suddenly asked.

"What is it?"

"How did you find me so fast?"

"How did I find you? I used pesquisa."

"Pesquisa? What's that?"

"The ability to see and understand a person's chakra level and signature. It's very useful in combat."

"Can you teach me that?"

"Not yet, Naruto-kun, you're not ready for it. But if you train under me for three months I'll teach you the basics."

"Then let's go."

"Already, first lesson is to get clean."

"Get clean?"

"You can't be a shinobi if you don't take care of yourself. So let's go to your apartment. I want to see what you eat and how you take care of yourself."

Naruto went to his apartment and open the door. Ebisu walked in and immediately stop in his footsteps.

"What is this disgrace?" Ebisu shouted as he looked around the messy and trash apartment. Ramen cups and bowls were laying everywhere, his bed wasn't made and there was even dirty clothes lying on the floor.

"Naruto-kun, you are to clean this place up immediately."

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it… Naruto-kun… does a pig leave here? If you are serious about being a shinobi then you must clean this place up immediately. A shinobi is neat and doesn't leave trace of his habit's laying around. A shinobi also makes sure everything is clean and organized."

"But I like my place."

"If that was true, then you wouldn't have gone to Iruka-sensei to become a better shinobi. Listen to me Naruto-kun, if you want my training to become strong. Even stronger than Sasuke-kun then you will listen to me and do things my way or I won't train you."

Naruto flinch and immediately got to work.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Almost ten Naruto's appeared.

"Alright everyone, let's get this place clean up." The clones work incredibly fast. They were able to grab everything and put them in trash bags. Ebisu calmly watch his progress. What he did notice was Naruto didn't touch the cup of ramen that was place in the cabinets.

"Yosh, I'm all done." Naruto said as he stood behind nearly five bags of trash.

"Not yet, get rid of the ramen."

"What, but ramen is a gift from the gods." Naruto screamed in protest.

"Do I need to train you everything from start? A shinobi makes sure his body is healthy at all times. For that, we need to shop and get you proper gear and clothing. Not to mention a good healthy diet. Let's go. Today, we'll make sure you learn to do everything proper."

"So where are we going?"

"A decent place to eat so we can go over your training."

Ebisu waited for Naruto to clean out his apartment and walked out. Ebisu took him to a barbeque and calmly order some meat.

"Naruto-kun, after seeing your movements and analyzing your abilities, and after the information Iruka-sensei has told me, I can clearly see you lack any basics and controlling chakra.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't understand, than let me put it this way. Comparing Sasuke-kun, Sakura-kun and you…its best I'll explain your weakness in order. As you should know, in the case of using Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, a shinobi channels chakra to perform a technique."

"I already know that!"

"I'm telling you because you don't know it. You should do well to remember it too. For I won't repeat myself nor waste my time with you. I'm helping you as a favor to Iruka-sensei. I'll explain it by comparing yourself to your teammates and how you're the worst of the three."

"You say that just to irritate me." Naruto mutters.

"I'm treating you to be nice, if you don't want my help I'll walk out and leave you as a failure. And I won't turn you into an elite shinobi. First let's use the bunshin no jutsu. The three of you are to make four clones and to defeat an enemy using those clones. First, if Sakura-kun uses the bunshin no jutsu, in her case, since she has perfect channeling and able to control her chakra. She can replicate herself without wasting any energy. However she lacks stamina and endurance… her jutsu will end in a minute. Next, in Sasuke-kun's case, he can't channel perfectly, but he is able to control his chakra very well. He'll be able to create four clones as Sakura did. Also because he has more stamina than her, he'll be able to defeat the enemy. However, he uses more chakra than Sakura-kun did."

"I knew it, Sasuke isn't all that great."

"In your case, you don't have time to laugh at someone else's failure. You are neither good at molding chakra, nor controlling chakra. Since you can't channel your chakra, you can't replicate yourself with the same amount of chakra as Sasuke and Sakura. If you force yourself to replicate, you'll use up more chakra than Sasuke and Sakura combined. The most will happen is you'll produce one clone, but your jutsu will end in a second. And you will lose all your chakra making that one clone. If Sakura and Sasuke were to use the same amount of chakra you did just to make that one clone… they could make twenty. Now do you understand why you need to learn the basics. The jutsu you specialize in has different results with your teammates. Do you finally understand the difference in each of your strength's. Because you can't channel chakra or control it, you use up way too much chakra and your jutsu also becomes unstable."

"But there were times when I was way better than Sakura-chan or Sasuke…"

"That's because you happen to have greater stamina which causes your abilities to be unbalance." Ebisu shouted back at him. Naruto went silent. _'__The__ only__ reason__ why__ he__ has __such__ a__ hard__ time__ controlling __his __chakra __and __has __great__ stamina __is __due__ to __the __Kyuubi __no __Yoko __sealed __within __him. __It's __power __is __also __causing__ Naruto-kun__'__s __own __chakra __to __be __unbalance.__ Without proper __chakra__ control__… __Naruto-kun__ will__ place__ his__ teammates__ in__ danger.__ Including__ himself.__'_

Ebisu stood up and paid for the meal.

"Anyways, I'm going to teach you the basics and new training programs that the academy doesn't use. I hope you're up for it Naruto-kun… this is a tough training session for you.'

"What are we going to do?"

"First, I'm going to teach you chakra control. Follow me."

Naruto slowly followed Ebisu and didn't say a word it wasn't until he realized he was heading to the hot springs that Naruto began to question his motives.

"Yosh, we are here."

"The hot springs, don't tell me we are going to be peeking at the woman's bathroom."

"What are you talking about, I told you were are going to train. I understand you completed the tree climbing exercise without your hands. Here you'll find this to be similar. But instead, you'll be walking on top of the water."

"Walking on top of water? Is that even possible?"

"Of course. The same principal applies here. When you climb the tree, you channel the necessary amount of chakra and concentrated it to the appropriate part of your body and just hold the fixed amount of chakra continuously. Because the tree was solid, you just need to absorb it. It's training to channel the fixed amount of chakra. To walk on water, you continuously release the appropriate amount of chakra to stick to the surface; you also need to keep balance to stay afloat. This chakra control is more difficult than just using an unknown amount of chakra. This is training you to release a controlled amount of chakra while using a jutsu." Ebisu said.

"I don't get it." Naruto replied. Ebisu nearly face platted right there.

"You're even dumber than I've heard."

"I'm not dumb."

"You just said you were baka." Ebisu shouted before he gave a fake cough. Naruto was glaring at him.

"Perhaps a demonstration will put your mind at ease. First you control a certain amount of chakra to my feet. Then, I balance my body weight by releasing a certain amount of chakra. And the results speak for themselves." Ebisu said on top of the water. Naruto started screaming in joy.

"Yosh, then I can do it too. First send chakra to my feet and then…" Naruto took a step on the water but fell straight in. It was only a second later, he jump out screaming. Ebisu push up his glasses and smiled.

"As I thought, I believe I forgot to mention this, but the water here is 60 degrees. (140 F) If you keep falling in you'll turn red as a lobster."

"Damn it."

Ebisu calmly stood on the water as he remembered why he agreed to train Naruto.

**Flashback**

"You're more focus than usual today, honorable grandson." Ebisu said. He smiled as Konohamaru was doing pushups in front of him. _'__It__ looks __like __my __guidance__ is __finally __working __on__ the__ young __master.__'_ "It's normally the time you go performing your surprise attack on Hokage-sama."

"I quit doing that."

"That's good to hear young master. You finally understand. Doing what I say is the quickest short cut to becoming Hokage."

"There's no short cuts."

"What?"

Konohamaru sat up and looked at Ebisu in the face.

"Naruto-nii-san taught me that. If I want to be Hokage, I need to earn it and work hard for it. There is no easy way to becoming Hokage. And I should remember that."

**Flashback Ends**

'_It's only his six try to stand on the water and he grasp the trick to this technique so quickly? I never thought you'd grow this much. What you told Konohamaru-kun is true; there are no short cuts in life. I had let myself become arrogant and blind myself to the truth around me. Because of that, I misunderstood who you really were. You're a much smarter teacher than I am. You're not the Kyuubi no Yoko as I mistaken you as. You are a shinobi of Konoha, who will one day be a great ninja of this village.'_

"Very good, Naruto-kun. Now, I want you to rest and get ready tomorrow morning."

"Aren't we going to train so more?"

"I did not expect you to master the water walking exercise so quickly. Rest up, tomorrow will be even tougher."

"Yosh."

* * *

><p>That night, across from Naruto's apartment Ebisu stood watching.<p>

"How was he?"

"He mastered the water walking excerise quite easily. Hopefully, he'll master the basics quite well so I can teach him some ninjutsu and how to protect himself from genjutsu. Mostly I want to work on him with taijutsu. His taijutsu isn't very good, is it, Kakashi-san."

"No it isn't. He nearly got killed several times during the wave mission."

"I see. Is that why you gave him to me? So I can train him to be a proper shinobi."

"Mostly, with three underlings who don't understand the meaning of teamwork, it's a bit rough to put one of the other. When one needs to understand the basic principles of being a shinobi, I threaten the growth of the other two. With your attention on him, I'm sure he'll improve greatly for the upcoming Chuunin Exams." Kakashi replied.

"I hope Naruto-kun will be ready by then. If he is not, he career as a shinobi could end." The Third said as he approaches the duo.

"It will be a tough challenge. But I'm sure Naruto-kun will be capable."

"I see, take good care of him Ebisu. I just wish I had given you to him earlier."

"I wish I had grown wiser earlier, Hokage-sama." Ebisu stated.

"Well I'm going to call it a night; I still need to rest from my mission." In saying that Kakashi disappeared with the shunshin no jutsu.

"Hokage-sama, I wish to train Naruto-kun in Bujinkan."

"Bujinkan? Are you sure that is wise Ebisu? Bujinkan is a forbidden style for good reason."

"I am more than aware it's listed as an A-Rank forbidden style. However, Naruto-kun has no style to use. Also, he has very low understand of what it means to be a shinobi, even if he understand the hardships of life. Bujinkan will teach Naruto-kun discipline. As well as stealth, agility, cunning, enduring, being invisible as a shinobi and… to be a master of motion. As you know Hokage-sama, this is something every shinobi learns at a young age, however Naruto-kun did not learn it. This will also teach him in being a team member of Konoha and to protect the Will of Fire."

"Teach him to love this village as if we are family."

"Awe."

"It is true, Bujinkan principals are very much like our own. 'Every experience is scared, and holds the possible truth or enlightenment that we seek.'" The Sandiame Hokage took a deep breath off his tobacco pipe and let out the smoke.

"Hokage-sama? What is your answer?"

* * *

><p>AN – This is a new story and unlike my other ones I'm going to be paying attention to this a lot more. Please note, I have not ended Prophecy of the Chosen One. After thanksgiving, a new chapter will be coming out. This is also another note, Bujinkan is a real martial art fighting style. It's one of the three schools that teaches real ninjutsu. Also note that learning this style is very dangerous as you could easily hurt or even kill your partner as well as yourself. It was founded in 1970 by Masaaki Hatsumi and is still currently being lead by him. I figure if Naruto was to become a true shinobi even a great one, he might as well learn the true ninja art instead of other styles.

Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Mass Shadow Clone Technique

Bunshin no Jutsu – Clone Technique

Haremu no Jutsu – Harem Technique

Pesquisa – Probe Circuit (Spanish for Inquiry) this ability is used in Bleach with the espada's mostly by Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique


End file.
